


Home, keep hold of my heart

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: Kody has a nice chat with her brother, then returns home to her girlfriend..Short story.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" María Álvarez/Kody "Kingdom" Ammirati, Elena "Mira" María Álvarez/Original Female Character, Elena María Álvarez/Kody Ammirati
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Home, keep hold of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long while. It's also the first I hope to write for my OC & Mira, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Testing the waters with this lol

“So tell me about this woman who has captured all of my sorellina’s attention?” Kody’s brother says sitting at the opposite side of the table, espresso in hand.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Do not play dumb Kody.” He says, sipping his drink “You hardly keep in contact anymore, hardly call mom anymore and the two of you are very close.”

“Luci, It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie. I know that look in your eye. It’s the same look you got for that Julia girl back in tenth grade.”

Kody takes a sip of her hot chocolate and looks down at her phone, watching as the notifications from the group chat pile up, a heated debate between Monika and Eliza. 

“Is the relationship not professional?”

“Luci.”

“I’m just asking.” He laughs softly. “You do still owe me for the time you slept with Mrs. Awon.”

“You promised that you’d never bring that up.”

“Dario did, Not me.” He says with a smirk. “If father ever knew of it, you would no longer exist. But I still wonder how you wooed your high school teacher.”

“I’d like to say it was my brain, but I think in reality it was my tongue.”

Her brother chokes a bit on his drink. “Blunt as ever.”

She hums lightly in response as her phone vibrates again, a message from Elena. 

Elena: Missing you for whatever reasons… Do hurry back yes?

Elena has sent an image.

Kody’s face flushes red as she opens the picture to Elena in nothing but her sports bra and underwear. A hand was underneath the waistband, sending a clear message to Kody about what she was doing. 

“Nudies from the misses?”

“Chiudi la bocca.” She says harshly. “What brings you to England anyway?”

“Can’t I just want to see my baby sister?”

“You are only a year and six months older than me. Stop calling me your baby sister.”

“Ah hush now. “ He sets his cup now, folding his hands together on the table. Out of all five of your brothers, Luciano reminds her the most of her father. From the posture to the kind smile. The look of full control of every situation in his atmosphere. “Business mainly. Father is making more moves to expand the company.”

“Of course.” 

“But as well, to let you know first that Tika is expecting.”

“Expecting what?” She says “A better life?”

“Kody.”

“I’m joking idiota.” You crack a smile and stand up to move towards him. “I am very happy for you Luci!”

Kody leans down to hug his head. “I know how much you’ve wanted to be a father.” Kissing his cheek. “Our genes and Tika’s? Kids are going to be a bombshell.”

“Yes,” Luciano threads his fingers through his slightly gelled hair. “If father does spread his business out here to England-”

“I’m not quitting rainbow to manage a fucking restaurant Luciano.”

He merely stares at her, no response to her outburst. “I and Tika will be. And I was hoping for any recommendations on where to live.”

Kody bits her lip, looking at the table. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s fine.”

“I can get you a place near the base. It’ll most likely be under my name but it’ll be all yours. I prefer staying on base anyway.”

“Because the woman you are shagging lives there?”

“Perhaps.”

Luciano chuckles lightly. “You’ve managed to divert the conversation once again Polperro. Tell me about this woman and don’t say there isn’t anyone because you only now just come down from the flush of your face at whatever text you have gotten.”

Kody sighs, biting her bottom lip gently. “Her name is Elena.”

“Elena… Greek?”

“Spanish.” She says softly. “She’s from Spain, She’s into Mechanical engineering like me so we work well with each other.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How’d you meet? Do you love her? When can I meet her? When will mom meet her? Is it serious?”

“Slow down.”

“I want to know everything about her Kody.” He takes another sip. “Why are you so reluctant?” 

“Because it’s none of your business.” 

“Is she your boss? You sly dog”

“She’s not my boss!” she exclaims. “Not technically anyway.”

Luciano smirks, leaning in. 

“She's the head of R&D and I just so happen to be in the R&D apartment as well and have to do as she says.”

“So she's your boss.”

“No, she’s not”

“She’s your boss.”

“No, she isn't.”

“She is.”

“Luciano.”

“Fine fine. Continue with the story then.” He huffs lightly.

“I met her the day I arrived in London, it was before I was introduced to the team. It was in a bar.”

“It was supposed to be a one night stand huh.” 

Kody stares at him and he smiles, making a hand signal to continue.

“After the awkwardness of seeing each other and realizing we were co-workers, I bugged her a bit much, merely for the reason so see how far I could go.”

“How old is she?”

“Luciano.” He raises a brow, she knows damn well he won't stop till she spills. “She’s Thirty-nine.”

“Oh.” He says scratching his beard before making direct eye contact. “So, do you know what a milf is?” Kody stares at him while he starts chuckling to himself, giving him a minute to collect himself. “A decade more of experience, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m going to skin you alive.”

Luciano laughs again and Kody can’t help but laugh too. 

“We hooked up again after I pushed her too far I suppose... It happened to be in our fellow co worker’s room whose own girlfriend barged into the room because she thought she was cheating on her… it was this whole fucking thing. It was a mess.”

“Hot damn sis, Drama follows you everywhere huh?”

“Let’s just say almost everyone makes sure they’re room is now locked.”

Luciano whistles softly. “So what next, the Uhaul?”

“I thought we talked about saying that.”

“Think that was Moore.”

“Whatever…” Kody mutters, “After the whole getting walked in on, Elena asked me out to which I agreed. From there we’ve been steady. Still learning about each other.” 

“Is she someone you bring home to meet mom?”

“Without a doubt.” 

Luciano’s smile grows bigger. “I expect her at Christmas.” 

“A lot can happen in seven and a half months, Luci.”

“Yes indeed. In two months I hope to be engaged to the most beautiful woman alive. In five months I'm going to be a father. Our lives are continuously changing Kody, you too are almost Thirty.”

“I know I’m getting old stop bringing it up.”

Luciano finishes his drink in one long final sip. “I’m just saying, maybe it’s time to settle down, try and start something.”

“What I and Elena right now is something.” 

Kody’s phone vibrates again, A new voice message from Elena and she knew exactly what it was going to be and she could feel her face begin to burn. “It was good to see you Polperro, to catch up with you, after all, I hardly see you because you are so busy with this Rainbow business.”

“I cannot promise it but I will try to call more, visit more.” 

Luciano stands up, pulling his jacket from the chair. “I know you will. And perhaps you will speak more of this Elena the next time we chat. 

“No promises.” She says meeting her brother for a hug. “Good luck in that business meeting thing later.”

“Thanks, good luck with whatever is making you blush that bright.” He kissed her temple, said goodbye and walked out of the cafe. Kody dug out a pounds and left them on the table for the waitress who tried relentlessly to flirt with her, she smiled at the girl before leaving the cafe herself.

Once in her car, opening her messages instantly, glancing once more at the picture Elena sent, letting her stomach fill with butterflies before playing the audio message. Soft moans played through the speaker, Kody finding herself biting her lip, Elena says her name softly before she lets out another, louder moan. “Better get here fast mi amor…por favor” ending on another moan. 

It took Kody less than ten minutes before she returned to base, slamming the door to the vehicle, almost high tailing it to Elena’s room, avoiding anyone at all costs. Throwing the door open immediately and slamming it shut and locking. Once she turns around she sees Elena lying on the bed, bare-chested, one hand on her breast and the other between her thighs, looking her lover straight in the eyes, biting her lip. “Took your sweet time… I don’t think I can wait too long… I need your mouth.”

Kody immediately begins taking off her sweater and approaching the bed, trying not to trip over herself, climbing on top of Elena to capture her mouth her own, feeling Elena moan into the kiss, whispering “That’s not where I need them…” Smirking against Elena’s lips, Kody kisses her once more before leaving a trail of kisses down her lover’s body before she found herself between Elena’s thighs. 

~~~~

Half an hour later Kody is staring up at Elena as she is pinned down to the bed with one arm as Elena’s other hand is pumping at a ruthless pace, enjoying every whimper and moan that escapes her girl. As soon as she would suspect Kody was close to an orgasm she’d stall her movements, watching as her lover bucks to try and get her release. “Doesn't feel good waiting, does it?” 

“Elena… please.” Kody whines, reaching for Elena’s hand “Baby I need it…”

A devilish smirk crosses Elena’s face as one of her hands touches her lover's cheek softly before carefully finding its way to Kody’s neck, squeezing gently, noticing the nod from her, gaining the okay to add pressure. “Be a good girl…”

“Fuck..”

Elena once again enters her lover, returning to the pace she set before and Kody instantly begins to buck against the fingers inside of her. 

“So impatient” Elena quipped, squeezing Kody’s neck a little tighter, which only seemed to turn Kody on more. She leans down and kisses her, feeling the moans against her lips. “Beg.”

“Please Elena.”

“You’ve gotta do better than that.”

“Baby, please! I need it” Kody whines, arching her back off the bed, “I wanna you to give me release, please mia dea” 

Elena, deciding that she liked what she heard, sped up her actions and brought Kody to her third orgasm. She moved to straddle Kody, watching her as she comes down from her high, smirking as she sucks the juices of her lover off her fingers. Kody moved her hand to touch Elena’s stomach, trying to catch her breath. “Was it good?”

“Yes.” 

Kody pulled Elena to lie on top of her, holding her close. “You make me so crazy babe.”

“Anything for my Reino”

Kody chuckles lightly, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep, holding the lover of her life in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I am quite new at writing "Smut" so like whoopies if its bad.
> 
> Incorrectvalkyrie @ Tumblr if you'd like to visit and send me some messages n shit


End file.
